


Vent #1

by Computercat1008 (orphan_account)



Series: Vent Fics [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Computercat1008
Summary: Just a vent fic





	Vent #1

Tyler was scared. He didn't know _why_ he was scared, but he was.

It was 1:30 in the morning, and silent tears trickled down his face. He was confused, why were they there? And why was he so scared?

He didn't know. Josh lay right next to him, sleeping soundly, unaware of Tyler's midnight struggles.

Tyler was trying to choke back his sobs so that Josh could rest, the the urge to wake him up and cuddle was unbearable. He was scared for no reason, none at all, and shouldn't have to subject his boyfriend to that. His sniffles ended up waking Josh up, though.

"Ty? What's wrong?" He sleepily asked. Tyler sniffled some more.

"Just allergies, hon. Go back to bed." He answered, eyes teary.

Josh nodded off again, leaving Tyler to wallow in his terror and sadness.

Making a blanket cocoon and turning his phone brightness all the way down, he wrote instead. It calmed him down massively, but he was fearful of waking Josh up.

He wondered if he should text Jenna or Mark.

Probably not.


End file.
